


this is so sad can we get 2 likes

by redbluezero



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, fic inside a fic, the title sounds goofy but i swear it’s serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: After the incident in the engine room, Akira tries to cope with Gorou’s death by rewriting it as Featherman fanfiction.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	this is so sad can we get 2 likes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because of my friend Tweeted something silly and I felt like turning it into a small fic.

In the wake of the incident in the engine room, Akira did some research on ways to cope with grief and quite a few sources suggested that he write down his feelings. Grammatical knowledge and creative expression were the two key parts of doing so. Akira would say that he was erudite and, at the very least, selfless. With those two things affirmed, he opened up the Google Docs app on his phone.

_ Black Falcon’s uniform was torn around the edges. He’d put up a good fight against his former comrades but it was clear that he was tiring out. His breath ran ragged and his limbs hung limp. He was vulnerable enough for the rest of the Featherman squadron to pull an All-Out Attack and end things for good. _

_ However, Red Hawk did not give the order. He simply couldn’t. Not when the beaten man across from him meant everything to him. Though his own mask was intact, covering his eyes, Black Falcon seemed to see this. _

_ “Just how much do you  _ love  _ me? Could you put it out of ten? Out of twenty? Out of… one thousand?” he croaked out in a whisper. They were words only for his rival to hear. Yes, rival, that’s why they had a mocking edge to them. _

_ “One…” Red Hawk muttered. He, too, had taken a rough tone. He was almost spiteful, though not toward Black Falcon. He was spiteful toward the world, no, toward the universe. If only fate had brought them together just a smidgen earlier, then Red Hawk and Black Falcon could have a nest! _

_ “I knew it.” _

_ The next few moments were a blur. The sharp sound of a singular gunshot rang. The smell of the powder from it grew rancid, too. The room seemed to tremble to the point that nothing felt real. While the Featherman squadron made it out of the ship, there was one less member with them. _

_ Obviously, Red Hawk couldn’t remember the aftermath. But he remembered the showdown itself as clear as day. _

_ “Billion,” he finished as he set down a bouquet of pheasant’s-eyes onto a gravestone with the family name Akechi carved into its front. _

_ >backspace backspace backspace backspace _

_ with the name Black Hawk carved into its front. _

Akira sighed and threw his phone face down onto his mattress. The springs made a slight creak, as he’d thrown it with gusto, but he didn’t care. How could he care about things like keeping Soujirou’s attic tidy when he was so stricken with grief that he had to resort to projecting on his favorite fucking characters?

“If only you were here… That’s my one wish…” Akira whimpered as his eyes began to water. His chest constricted tightly within and wrung the tears out of him. He was glad that Morgana had gone out for the day, otherwise he truly would’ve fit the part of The Fool.

He was also glad to have caught a glimpse of gold in the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tweet in question was:  
> “black falcon: how much do you love me out of 10  
> red hawk: 1.........  
> black: i knew it (shoots the emergency lock to save everyone and gets trapped with a mob of flesh eating monsters) (begs red to carry on his final wish and dies)  
> red: (at black's grave).... billion......”


End file.
